This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A multiple component material, such as whole blood, plasma, bone marrow aspirate, other suspensions, such as environmental water samples, mercury samples, and the like, may be selected to be separated. Various systems can be used to separate the whole material, such as a centrifuge system. A centrifuge system centrifuges a whole sample to cause a separation of the sample based upon densities and specific densities of materials within the whole material. For example, a centrifuge can be used to separate red blood cells from a whole blood sample.